


The One and Only Iron Man

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Could he do it? Could he save the worlds?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	The One and Only Iron Man

There really was no time to think. No time to consider his options. To wonder what would happen next if he did what he was about to do. Tony, for the first time in his long life, acted without letting his brain catch up first. He threw himself at Thanos’ gauntlet and grabbed for the stones. He felt their power burn him, he felt their energy shock him to his core, but he couldn’t allow this to happen.

“Let go!” Thanos, for the first time, sounded angry, pissed beyond all reason.

Tony held on for dear life before he was thrown as Thor and Steve charged in and tackled Thanos to the ground. Loki held him down with additional magic while Hela attempted to grab at Thanos’ legs with Natasha.

“Tony!” Rhodey yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

Tony was crouched on the ground, like he was in pain. Thanos managed to throw them all off, surging to stand like a wave from the depth of the sea.

“Can’t you all see! I am inevitable! You cannot stop this! I won’t let you stop all these years of hard work and sacrifice!” he demanded.

He snapped his fingers and waited, eyes scanning the sea of warriors, waiting for the first to fall, but nothing did. Confused, he turned to his gauntlet, now empty and felt a chill go through him. Tony slowly sat up, his own hand now covered in the glowing gems and Tony smiled.

“And I am Iron Man.” Tony replied.

“NO!” Thor and Loki screamed in time as Tony pressed his fingers together and then snapped.

Thanos stood there, almost shocked before he watched his hand turn to dust. He looked at Tony as his body started to fade away. There was wonder there and a little bit of sadness. As if he had just realized, everything he had done had been for nothing. Nothing at all. He had failed and Tony, Tony had won.

“I suppose this means you’ve won.” Thanos said coldly.

“I guess so. See you in Hell.” Tony muttered.

Thanos smiled and then he was gone. There was silence as everyone throughout the field processed what had just happened and then there was screaming. Tony had slumped to the side, staring with ever fading eyes as Loki and Thor threw themselves around him.

“No! No, please no!” Loki whispered as he pulled Tony to his chest, cradling him, stroking his hair.

“Not like this, please.” Thor whispered as he wrapped Loki and Tony in his arms.

For all the power of the two gods, they could do nothing. The man made gauntlet did little to protect the wearer from the stones’ overwhelming power. Slowly, the heroes, both Midgardians and Asgardians crowded around the three, the realization shocking the crowd to silence. There were no cheers, no joy, no relief, just the blank realization that, yes, Thanos was gone, but at what price? There was a wail and then Pepper was there, whose own face plate came up to reveal her tear stained face.

“P-P-Pep.” Tony muttered.

“Tony! Tony no, please!” Loki wailed.

Tony looked at Loki and then at Thor and finally at Pepper, where he smiled slightly. Her eyes watered heavily and she gently cupped his face.

“It’s ok, Tony. It’s ok.” she whispered.

There was little more she could do than to comfort him in what she saw was his final moments alive. She could see the life quickly leaving her friend’s eyes. He had done it, given the last of his strength to save the worlds. Hela knelt down and she too was crying.

“There has to be something we can do!” Hela demanded.

Thor swallowed and nodded.

“Get him to Asgard! That is the only way!” Thor demanded.

Plan in mind, Thor called upon the Bifrost, praying that would be enough. Doctor Strange quickly climbed in with them and Thor just nodded to him.

“I might be able to help.” Strange said quickly.

There was no time to try and stop him and besides, they needed all the help they could get. When they landed, Thor grabbed his hammer.

“Hold on to me!” Thor commanded.

They latched on as Thor flew from the room, across the bridge and into the heart of Asgard.

Loki sat by Tony’s bedside, idly flipping through a book. He eyed the man’s hand when it twitched slightly, but was disappointed when nothing more happened. It had been over a month since the final battle. Many lives had been lost, but Thanos was gone. They had confirmed he was completely wiped out and the stones had been turned to dust.

Yet, the battle had taken more than they expected. Loki eyed Tony’s body and frowned. If he did wake up, there was a good chance, according to the healers, that he would have no function on the left side of his body. Loki wondered if the man would have preferred death to such a thing.

The door opened and he looked up to see Thor walk in. 

“Anything?” Thor asked.

Loki shook his head slowly. Thor sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

“One day. He will come back to us. One day.” Thor whispered.

Loki closed his book and reached out to take Thor’s hand. Thor allowed it and they sat there in silence.

“I heard from Pepper today.” Loki said.

Thor turned to look at him.

“She was asking about him. Not in so many words, but I knew that was the real reason she called. I told her that his vitals were better, but still nothing. No movement. No signs.” Loki explained.

Thor looked back at Tony and nodded.

“I miss him.” Thor whispered.

“I do too. But like you said, one day.” Loki stated.

“And we will be right here when he wakes up.” Thor promised.


End file.
